1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting apparatus, and an image projection apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-188018 filed Jun. 25, 2004 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-369516 filed Dec. 21, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to implement even light at high luminance in a compact manner, in an invention which is related to an optical element in which a parabolic surface and a lens are combined, or to an optical element in which a reflective surface (a+lens) and a Fresnel lens are combined, there has been proposed a device which enhances the directivity of the light, and implements light of high luminance, by the operation of bending the light which is at a comparatively narrow angle among the light which has been radiated from the diffused light source with a lens or a Fresnel lens, and by the operation of reflecting the light which is at a comparatively wide angle among the light which has been radiated from the diffused light source with a parabolic surface, or a lens in combination with a plane surface, or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 4-138438).
Furthermore, a device has been proposed which, by combining an optical element which is provided with a parabolic surface, a lens, and a plane surface portion with a diffused light source, in the same manner as described in Patent Document 1, light of high directivity is supplied in the forward direction through a plane surface by refracting the narrow angle light with a lens at the central portion, and by reflecting the wide angle light with a parabolic surface (for example, see Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,172).
Furthermore, with regard to the structure of a light emitting apparatus, a device has been proposed in which, in order to support the lamp which is a so called arc discharge lamp upon a sleeve member of a reflective mirror, the reflective mirror is a parabolic surface mirror having a cylindrical portion along with a planar surface (for example, see Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3269349).
Yet further, in order to obtain a large amount of light from a diffused light source, a light emitting apparatus has been proposed in which a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged around a circle, and the light is emitted in pulses, and the light thereof is captured with two mutually opposing rods which rotate at a timing matched to the timing of the light emissions (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-102132).